Central Microscopy Microscopy remains central to both laboratory and clinical cancer research. The principal goal of the Central Microscopy Research Facility (CMRF) is to provide services and instruction to HCCC investigators interested in using microscopy technology for cancer research. The CMRF provides technical assistance for labor intensive techniques and ready access to highly specialized and expensive equipment. It supports cancer research being done by members of all 6 research programs. Specific services available to HCCC investigators include expertise related to tissue preparation, fixation and staining for: 1) Light microscopy 2) Histochemical and fluorescence microscopy 3) Confocal, multiphoton and electron microscopy 4) In situ hybridization 5) Elemental and chemical characterization 5) In vivo small animal imaging using the IVIS imaging system The CMRF provides consultation and assistance to HCCC investigators in the development and application of new and specialized morphological methods relevant to cancer research. In 2009, 80 HCCC members with peer reviewed funding utilized the CMRF.